


Pure beauty

by MonkeyDRenni



Series: Wanna taste my soul? [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Emotions, Gen, Love, Love Poems, Poetry, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/pseuds/MonkeyDRenni
Summary: Sadness carries beauty inside.
Series: Wanna taste my soul? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203683
Kudos: 1





	Pure beauty

**Pure Beauty**

This precious moment.  
When your tears stop and your eyes sparkle in their purest colour.  
This moment, without sadness, without joy.  
These glimmering, most honest, red-framed eyes.  
This second without any emotions.  
Stunning.


End file.
